


An Angel and A Hunter

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting John Winchester, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alternate Universe, Angel Sam Winchester, Angels are Dicks, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Dean, Top Sam, non related sam and dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Dean Winchester is famed hunter and a strong Alpha. Sam is an angel, sent down to keep watch over human's and keep tabs. Both men are together, both men are alphas, but after a confusing night, Dean is now pregnant with Sam's child. Children with angels are strictly forbidden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at omegaverse. I hope you guys like it.  
> John is alive and so is Mary possibly. We'll see.

The Explanation

“Sam.”

“Dean, Dean! Hey, it’s okay, I got you,” Sam said, rushing to Dean and wrapping his arms around him.

Dean sagged against Sam’s body and buried his face into Sam’s neck, relaxing as he inhaled his scent. “Something’s wrong Sammy…feel…weird my body’s on fire,” he managed.

Sam carefully lifted Dean into his arms and Dean laid his head on Sam’s shoulder. His fingers dug into the fabric of Sam’s shirt, unwilling to let go. He shuddered as another wave of heat coursed through him.

“Want you,” Dean half-mumbled, half-spoke. “Want you inside me Sammy…hurts….”

“I know Dean, I’ll make you feel better, I just need you to hang in there okay? Deep breaths,” Sam murmured, kissing his forehead.

Dean barely registered being laid down on a bed and whined when Sam gently pulled his hands off his shirt.

“Not going anywhere,” Sam assured him. “I just want to make you more comfortable okay?”

Dean managed a nod and through half lidded eyes, watched Sam take off his shoes and clothes before following suit with his own and getting into the bed with him.

He wrapped his arms around Sam the second their lips touched, carding his fingers through his hair and parting his legs to accommodate him. He whimpered as Sam pulled away and relaxed when Sam took hold of one of his hands, while the other nudged his legs further apart.

He felt, more than heard, the soft growl Sam let out as the first finger breached his hole.

“You’re so wet Dean, and warm,” Sam practically cooed. “Just waiting for me to fill you, aren’t you?”

Dean felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed and he looked away. Through the haze that registered as wrong, he was an alpha, his body was physically incapable of producing its own lubrication. The part of his mind still clouded by the heat and unrelenting pleasure running through his body just wanted Sam to hurry up and get inside him.

“Sam,” Dean moaned and squeezed his hand as Sam added two more fingers for a total of three and whined. “Sammy…stop being an angel and just fuck me,” he half growled, half begged. Or all begged. He wasn’t sure at this point.

“Bossy much,” Sam teased, leaning down and kissing him.

Dean kept a tight grip on Sam’s hand as he started to push into him. His body was nearly slack at this point. Sam’s length felt harder and bigger the more he pushed in. Sam dropped his head between Dean’s neck and shoulder blade as he bottomed out, taking a few moments for Dean to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in.

“You feel so good De...so perfect, like you were made for me,” Sam panted as he thrust.

He kissed his shoulder, teeth scraping against the skin. Dean cried out, squeezing Sam’s hand hard with his left and digging his fingers into Sam’s bicep at a particularly hard thrust.

He felt something catching at the rim of his hole each time Sam thrust, stopping him from pulling all the way out and barely had time to catch his breath as he came. He clenched tight around Sam, register his climax as his own body shook from the aftershock of his own release and Sam’s body almost dropped down on him.

Sam managed to roll them over onto their sides with Dean’s head tucked under his neck, and legs tangled together. Dean moaned softly as Sam seemed to continuously release into him. None of it spilling out as he was still inside Dean.

He felt warm all over. Sated. Safe.

* * *

Dean yawned as he started to come to a couple hours later; Sam was no longer in bed with him, but he was covered with a thick quilt and felt clean. He sat up and winced a little at the dull ache in his backside and stumbled to his feet.

He followed the smell of food to a small kitchen where Sam was standing at a stove. He looked over as if sensing Dean and smiled.

“Hey, how you feeling?” he asked, setting down the spatula he had and walking over.

“Really good,” Dean answered honestly.

“I made you some breakfast, figured you might be hungry,” Sam told him. “Also made you some coffee.”

“I didn’t know you could cook considering angels don’t really need to eat,” Dean said as he got himself a cup of coffee.“Are we gonna talk about what that was last night?”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, setting down a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table for Dean and a bowl of fruit for himself.

“I’m not stupid Sam…I’m an alpha, that was...that was definitely not alpha behavior,” Dean told him. “So what was it?”

“It means that our bodies are compatible…” Sam answered. “We had sex during my ‘heat’ and because of that, your body adapted to essentially carry a child.”

“I’m sorry what?” Dean asked.

“Since angels are a more superior race than humankind, we are able to reproduce with you. No matter the gender or status as alpha, beta, or omega. An alpha angel and alpha mortal can have a child. The body of the carrier adapts to carry the child and they essentially become an omega. Their scent changes, they develop a faux uterus, and they go into heats until they have been successfully impregnated…” Sam explained.

Sam grunted as Dean’s fist made contact with his jaw and he staggered back more out of surprise than actual pain.

“You son of a bitch! You knew all of this and you didn’t tell me?! What the hell man!” Dean punched him again and Sam heard the audible crack of Dean’s hand, no doubt breaking a few of his fingers.

“You’re right I should’ve told you,” Sam nodded and rubbed his jaw.

“News flash, this is something you tell the man you’re sleeping with,” Dean hissed. “How am I supposed to explain this to a doctor huh? What happens if I do actually conceive Sam? Did you think about that? How am I supposed to explain this to my fucking father huh?”

“Just be honest?” Sam asked.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down and ignored the dull ache of his hand.

“I wasn’t thinking and I’m sorry. I really am…but last night…Dean I have honestly never felt like that in my entire life okay? I had to stop myself from actually marking you as my mate.”

Dean sat down at the table. “I take it that’d be taboo huh?” Dean asked, picking at his pancakes.

“An angel having a child with a human is one thing, mating with them is another entirely,” Sam answered, walking over. He carefully took Dean’s hand and healed it before letting it go.

Dean nodded a little. “Course. Makes total sense.” He ignored the feeling of sudden disappointment.

“I would um…I’d like it if we were mates though,” Sam admitted. “Dean, I love you. I didn’t think that was possible but I do and I would like it if we were mates but…It’s never been done before. And I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I get it Sam…” Dean tried to keep his voice neutral. “I think…right now it’d be best if you took me back to my motel room. I need some time okay? Let this all sink in.”

Sam nodded a little. “Of course…I’m sorry I never told you any of this before…”

Dean ran a hand through his hair once he was alone in the motel room and saw one of Sam’s shirts lying on the floor. He picked it up and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply.

It still smelled of Sam. Warm like summer and clean with an underlying hint of something sweet that Dean could never put his finger on.

He dropped down on the bed, shirt in hand and curled up with it.


	2. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Second chapter :) Hope you guys like it :)

Dean looked up at the sound of fluttering and saw Sam standing a few feet away. He had his hands tucked into his jacket pockets and looked hesitant.

“I was surprised you prayed…I didn’t think you wanted to see me anymore,” Sam said breaking the silence. “How are you?”

“Funny you should ask that,” Dean answered with a small chuckle. “I ran into a werewolf and it smashed the windshield of the car, the omega smell is finally gone so I don’t have to worry about other alpha’s trying to hump my leg which is nice, oh and I’m pregnant, so that was a shocker.”

“I’m sorry…?” Sam asked stepping closer.

“I’m pregnant. You knocked me up and now I’m carrying your offspring,” Dean replied. “When I went into that heat, it took Sam…you are my baby daddy.”

Sam was quiet for a few moments. Dean crossed his arm over his chest and kicked at a small rock on the ground.

“Are you going to keep it?” Sam asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Dean asked frowning a little.

“You weren’t too happy when I told you this might happen,” Sam reminded. “You broke your hand punching me in the face.”

“Because you kept that from me Sam. How was I supposed to act? Happy? I’m an alpha Sam, something like this shouldn’t be physically possible okay? I freaked out…yeah, kids are definitely not something I’d consider having at this point in my life, even if I settled down with an omega. I love kids, but I’d never want to put one in harm’s way with my job,” Dean told him. “And, if I didn’t want to keep it, I would carry it to the end and let you raise them. You’re the father Sam. It’s not fair to you if I go making all the choices.”

Sam nodded a little. “Do you want to keep the baby?”

“I don’t know Sam…I really don’t know,” Dean sighed leaning against the Impala.

Sam walked over and hesitated before taking Dean’s hands. “Whatever you decide, I will be with you. No matter what.”

“You better,” Dean said looking at him. “Because I swear to God, I will hunt you down.”

Sam nodded. “Noted...Can I feel?”

“Not sure what’d you feel but go ahead,” Dean said.

Sam let go of his hands and carefully pressed a hand to Dean’s lower abdomen. Dean watched the smile that spread across Sam’s face and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair before cupping his cheek. “You are such a sap. Come ‘ere.”

He pulled his down for a kiss and smiled against his lips.

* * *

Dean wiped his mouth as he leaned against the wall of the bathroom. He waited until his stomach was settled before flushing and rinsing his mouth. He stepped out of the bathroom and leaned in the doorway.

Sam was sprawled out in the bed. (A king sized Dean had sprung for) He managed to cover nearly every inch with his long limbs.

“Sasquatch,” he muttered shaking his head and walking over. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair affectionately before grabbing a pair of clean boxers and sweatpants and going back into the bathroom to shower.

Sam was still asleep when he emerged twenty minutes later. He had moved into the spot Dean vacated. Face buried into his pillow, eyes fluttering every so often but never actually opening.

Dean sat down on the bed being careful not to wake the sleeping man and crossed his legs. He ran his finger’s down Sam’s spine gently and watched the way his wing muscles moved under his fingers.

“What’re you doing?” Sam yawned. He rolled over onto his back and looked at Dean groggily.

“I was going to take advantage of you in your sleep,” Dean answered.

“Oh,” Sam nodded. “Alright.” He stretched his arms above his head and yawned again. “How’d you sleep? You feeling okay?”

He placed his hand on Dean’s abdomen briefly before pulling it away.

“Slept fine, you slept like a rock, I’m surprised you didn’t hear me hurling at six this morning,” Dean answered.

“Morning sickness?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, not too bad,” Dean answered. “Course, doctor did say it’d get worse before it gets better.”

“You’ve been to a doctor?” Sam asked sitting up.

“Well yeah, how do you think I found out I was pregnant?” Dean asked. “I’ve been a couple times…”

“A couple times?” Sam frowned. “How many times?”

“Twice?” Dean shrugged. “Once to get a test and the second time for a follow up to get all the vitamins and other pills pregnant people need to take.”

“How long have you known Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed. “I found out two weeks after it happened okay? I didn’t tell you because I was still trying to wrap my head around everything…not to mention the fact that I now smell like an alpha and I’m currently carrying a half angel baby,” Dean answered.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Sam apologized. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s not you,” Dean groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “It’s the hormones…” He took a deep breath. “I’m starving, how about we go get some breakfast.”

“Just let me go shower,” Sam told him.

Sam got up and picked up his discarded clothing off the floor before going into the bathroom to shower.

Dean pulled on his jeans and the flannel that no longer smelled like Sam and buttoned it up. He sat down to pull on his shoes and laced them up as Sam walked out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later dressed.

“Is that mine?” Sam asked pointing at the shirt.

“Yeah…so?” Dean asked standing up. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled a little. “Let’s go.”

The drive to the diner was quick and they were seated in a booth. The waitress eyed Dean a little oddly but a smile from Dean set her straight. 

“Can I you gentleman a drink to start with?” The waitress asked. 

“Two coffee’s,” Dean answered with a smile. 

“I’ll have a coffee, he’ll have orange juce,” Sam corrected. “Gotta watch that caffeine intake.”  

“Coming right up,” she nodded and walked away to get their drinks.

Sam draped his arm along the back of the booth, letting his hand rest on Dean’s shoulder. Dean picked up his menu and scanned over the choices. 

“I’m thinking waffles with a side of bacon and sausage, and eggs. What about you?” Dean said setting his menu down. 

“Fruit salad,” Sam replied

“Just fruit salad?” Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged. “I technically don’t need to eat. So does it really matter?” 

“No, but it’s waffles man,” Dean replied. 

“Then I guess I’ll have a bite of your’s,” Sam smiled. 

Dean snorted. “You want to keep your hands, you keep them off my waffles,” he said. “I’m eating for two.”  

Sam rolled his eyes and thanked the waitress when she brought their drinks.

“Are you two ready to order?” the waitress asked. 

“I’ll have the waffle special with the eggs scrambled,” Dean answered. 

“Just a fruit salad for me please,” Sam told her. 

She nodded and collected their menu’s before walking away. Dean settled back in his seat, inadvertently leaning against Sam. 

“I got you something,” Sam said. “I was going to use it as a way to apologize but I think it still counts right?” 

Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the table. He picked up the box. 

“What is it?” Dean asked. 

“Open it and find out,” Sam answered picking up his coffee. 

Dean rolled his eyes but opened up the small box and took out the small silver band. Sam held up his hand showing a matching one. 

“It’s not much, but this way, people will know we’re together right?” Sam asked. “Look I even had it engraved on the inside.” 

Dean took the ring out of the box and looked at the inscription on the inside of the ring and chuckled. “Jerk. Classy.” 

Sam took off his own ring. “I engraved mine with bitch.” 

“That’s because you are my bitch Sammy,” Dean smiled patting his thigh. 

Sam rolled his eyes and put the ring back on. “I may be the bitch, but you’re the one that got knocked which begs to differ-” 

“You wanna keep your dick where it is, I suggest you keep the rest of that thought to yourself,” Dean interrupted.

“Here ya go, enjoy,” the waitress smiled as she set down their food.

“So,  be a good boy and eat your fruit,” Dean said picking up his fork. 


	3. The Announcement

**Announcements**

Sam looked down at Dean lying in bed next to him. He was sleeping on his stomach with his right hand under his pillow with his fingers no doubt wrapped around the handle of his gun.

“Is there a reason why you’re intruding Castiel?” Sam asked, looking towards the door.

“You impregnated him,” Castiel answered. 

“It’s amazing what can happen when you’re not even trying,” Sam said. “Is that why you’ve come?”

“Zachariah has also heard,” Castiel replied. “I just thought I should warn you.”

“Why would Zachariah care?” Sam frowned. “Angels have conceived children with mankind for centuries now.”

“He cares because it is a hunter you’ve conceived with,” Castiel replied. “He believes other hunters will try to kill the child.” 

“I’d like to see them try…”

Both angels looked to Dean. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. “Who’s your friend Sammy?”

“This is Castiel, he is an angel as well,” Sam answered. “Did we wake you?”

Dean shook his head. “No one is going to kill this baby,” Dean said. “I won’t let them.”

“You will be vulnerable Dean, and it will not just be fellow hunters that will try, demons may as well,” Castiel said.

“I don’t plan to leave Dean’s side,” Sam replied. “This is my child too and I will not let harm come to it. If Zachariah has a problem with it, he can tell me face to face.”

“You are…too stubborn Sam,” Castiel said.

He was a gone with a rustle of feathers and the room was silent.

“As much as I hate to agree with him, Castiel does have a point,” Sam said, looking at Dean. “I can’t be with you twenty-four seven…as nice a thought as it is.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Dean replied. “In the meantime…maybe I can go stay with Bobby. I’m sure he’ll be fine with it, once he gets his head wrapped around the idea.”

“Not your father?” Sam asked.

Dean snorted. “My father is the last person I want to tell right now. He’ll probably poke and prod and I don’t want that…I’m still not used to the idea and being around my father while I’m in that state of mind might not be the best thing.” Dean frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Every time I hear you speaking about your father it’s like he’s your hero. He can do no wrong in your eyes, and now, I hear caution…like you’re scared,” Sam answered.

“My dad is a hunter first and a father second Sam…something like this needs to be treated with caution,” Dean answered.

Sam nodded.”What about your mother?” 

“She’s with him,” Dean answered. “They’re tracking some yeti or something in Alaska...we could talk to Bobby. He might have something.”

“Alright then,” Sam said. “You should get some sleep then, gonna need your energy.” 

“Kid’s not even born yet and he’s already mooching off me,” Dean said, laying back down and getting comfortable.

“He?” Sam asked.

“Winchester’s breed boys Sam,” Dean answered. “Fifty bucks says it’s a boy.”

Sam chuckled and laid down with him, wrapping an arm around Dean so his fingers brushed his abdomen. “Might be a girl.”

“In your dreams,” Dean yawned.

Sam pressed a kiss to the top of Dean’s head and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the life beneath his fingertips.

* * *

“Bobby,” Dean grinned as he got out of the Impala and went to hug the other man. “You lost weight?”

“Oh shut up,” Bobby rolled his eyes and hugged him back. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Sam…Sam this is Bobby Singer. Most amazing man you will ever meet,” Dean said, introducing the two.

“It’s nice to meet you sir,” Sam said, offering his hand.

Bobby looked between the two young men before settling his gaze on Dean, crossing his arms over his chest. “What happened?”

“You’re gonna want to get a drink for this,” Dean answered, heading up the porch steps with Sam.

Bobby sat back in his chair once Dean finished his explanation and took a long pull from the bottle of whiskey in front of him. He set it down and stared at them.

“So you’re telling me, that he,” Bobby pointed at Sam. “Is an angel, and that you two have been in a relationship. Together?”

“Yes,” Dean answered.

“And you,” he was still pointing at Sam. “Got Dean here knocked up because you two are what? Compatible?” Bobby finished. “The fact that you’re both alphas doesn’t even matter?”

“Apparently not,” Dean shrugged. “I’m still trying wrap my head around the whole thing.”

“I understand if this is-

“Well alright. What do you need?” Bobby asked, interrupting Sam.

Sam blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“I assume you two wouldn’t be telling me unless you needed something,” Bobby answered.

“Told you Bobby would be cool,” Dean smiled. “We were hoping I could maybe crash with you. Apparently an angel and a hunter becoming parents hasn’t happened before and one of the big talkers upstairs isn’t too happy and we don’t know how other hunters will act. Oh, and let’s not forget about the demons,” Dean explained. “Just hoping for a place to lay low and figure things out.”

“You can use the spare room upstairs. Needs a bit of work but it’s yours,” Bobby told him. “Do your parents know?”

Dean shook his head. “Not sure how to break the news. I’m sure Mom would be fine, but you know Dad.”

“I’ll call ’em, let them know you’re here and we’ll hash it out when they get home.”

“Thanks Bobby. We appreciate it,” Dean replied. “I’m going to get my things from the car.”

He stood up and walked out of the room leaving Sam and Bobby alone. Bobby stood up from his seat and walked over to Sam.

“Listen here boy, angel or not, you fuck this up in any way, leave Dean hanging, I will hunt you down and if that means I have to die and go looking for you upstairs, I will do it,” Bobby told him calmly. “Understand?”

Sam swallowed and nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Good. Now go help him,” Bobby said, patting Sam’s shoulder.

Sam hurried out of the house and over to Dean who was leaning over the trunk of the Impala. He frowned, seeing Dean had his eyes closed.

“What’s the matter?” Sam asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Clothes smell so bad, thought I was gonna hurl,” Dean answered, taking a few deep breaths. He opened his eyes and cleared his throat. “You wanna ride back to town with me? Pick up a few things?”

“Like what?” Sam asked.

“I’ll need like prenatal stuff right? Vitamins? That sort of thing?” Dean asked. “Wonder if Bobby knows anyone who’s handled this sort of thing before.” Dean glanced over at Sam and chuckled. “He threatened you didn’t he?”

“He said he would die and hunt for me in Heaven,” Sam answered. 

“Just wait til you meet my mom,” Dean smiled. “You think my dad’s a tough guy? Mom’s been hunting her whole life.” 

“Yeah?” Sam asked. 

He got the bags out of the trunk for Dean and followed him back into the house. 

“Yeah. She was against me becoming a hunter at first, she didn’t want me to have the childhood she did, but dad figured I should know how to protect myself and other from things that go bump in the night. Learned to shoot a gun at nine, went on my first hunt a couple years later.”

“Wow…” Sam blinked. 

Dean nodded and opened the door the bedroom Bobby mentioned. 

“Do you uh, do you want our child to be a hunter?” Sam asked. 

“Can an angel be a hunter?” Dean asked. 

“Well, they’d be part human, so it’s possible,” Sam answered, setting the bags down. 

“Suppose you’re right,” Dean nodded a little. “So, you wanna run that errand with me? Or stay here with Bobby?”

“I’ll go with you,” Sam answered as Dean took his keys out of his pocket. 

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of Bobby,” Dean chuckled as they walked back downstairs. 

“I’m not…” Sam replied. “I just don’t want you to go out alone…” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You think your friend Cas could help us?” 

Sam snorted. “Cas is not my friend. He’s just in my garrison...but I guess I can ask. He’s always been on about studying humankind up close.” 

“Do all angels refer to us like science objects?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as he got into the car. 

“Habit,” Sam answered. “For awhile, you kinda were.” 

“Well thanks for making me feel special Sammy,” Dean said, pulling out of the driveway.


	4. Meeting The Parents PT 1

“What are you doing?” Dean yawned.

“Nothing,” Sam answered. 

He continued stroking Dean’s abdomen with his fingers. The muscles were getting softer and less taut.   Dean rolled over so he was looking at Sam and he tried not to pout at the loss of contact. He sat up a little, resting his head on his hand and looking down at Dean.

“My parents are coming today,” Dean finally said. 

“You're afraid,” Sam noted, frowning. 

“I'm not afraid, I'm just...nervous,” Dean replied.  

“Don't be,” Sam said. “I’m going to be there with you. I won't let anything happen to you, or the baby.” 

He leaned down and kissed him. He felt Dean press against him and rolled them so he was on top and sat up to look down at Sam. Sam’s hands found their way to Dean's abdomen. 

“You’re going to start showing soon,” he said. 

“Are you going to go all possessive alpha on me?” Dean asked. “Not let anyone get near me?” 

“It's a nice thought,” Sam answered. “But you're more than capable of taking care of yourself.” 

“A pregnant Alpha,” Dean mused, placing his hand over Sam’s. “My father is going to shit bricks.” 

“Can a person do that?” 

Sam groaned and dropped his head back against the pillows. “Castiel, you can't just pop up in other people's bedrooms.” 

“This is important Sam,” Castiel replied. 

“What's the matter?” Sam asked. 

“I'd prefer it if we spoke privately,” Castiel answered, casting a glance at Dean. 

“Should probably shower anyway. Getting close to puke my guts out o’clock,” Dean said. “Might want to invest in a cell phone Cas.” 

He grabbed a change of clothes and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Sam sat up and ran a hand through his hair. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

“It's Zachariah,” Castiel answered. “He wants to meet with you and Dean.” 

“When?” Sam asked. “And why?” 

“It's about the child,” Castiel answered. “That's all he would divest to me. He’ll be here two weeks from today.” 

Sam nodded. “I’ll let Dean know...thanks Castiel.” He got out of bed once Castiel had left and changed clothes. 

“Morning,” he greeted. 

“Morning,” Bobby nodded. “Dean up yet?” 

“He's in the shower,” Sam answered. 

“Using up all my hot water,” Bobby muttered, shaking his head. 

“He does like his hot showers,” Sam chuckled a little. 

“Mary and John will be here in an hour. Better not plan on bolting,” Bobby told him. 

“No sir,” Sam said. “I told Dean I'd be here. And I will.” 

“You giving Sam the third degree again?” Dean asked, walking into the kitchen. 

“Just making friendly conversation,” Bobby answered. “Your parents will be here in an hour.” 

“Awesome. They get that yeti?” Dean asked. 

“Trail went cold,” Bobby answered. 

“Always next season,” Dean replied. “Gotta pick up a few things, want me to get anything while I'm out?” 

“Might as well pick up more beer,” Bobby answered. 

Dean nodded and looked at Sam. “Coming?” 

“Yeah, something I need to talk to you about,” Sam told him.

* * *

“So, this Zachariah guy is coming here?” Dean asked. 

“That's what Castiel said...I can make a hex bag to keep you and the baby safe but you can't take it off. He’s not above playing dirty to get what he wants,” Sam answered. 

“So much for angels being nice,” Dean joked. 

Sam frowned, seeing a couple men eying Dean and straightened up. Dean grabbed a few six packs of beer and put them in the cart. 

“I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow,” Dean said, catching his attention. “You're going to go right?”

“Do you want me to?” Sam asked. 

“This is your kid too,” Dean answered. “Why wouldn't I want you there? Doctor said we’d be able to hear the heartbeat.” 

Sam smiled. “Really?”

Dean nodded. “Promise you won't get all alpha angel on me when we're there. Doctor’s an alpha too and it's already hard enough. Even though I'm carrying, that whole need to protect is putting me on triple edge…” 

“I do not go all alpha angel,” Sam scoffed. 

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Sam, you’ve been radiating alpha angel the entire time we’ve been in the store, pretty sure you're scaring some of the omegas in here. Not to mention you're hovering.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam apologized. “It's not helping you stay calm is it?” 

“Not really,” Dean answered. “Let's just go pay for this and head back to Bobby’s. My parents are probably almost there.” 

Sam nodded and followed him to the check out. 

* * *

Dean grinned as he hugged Mary. 

“Where's Dad?” He asked, pulling away. 

“Back in Washington,” she answered. “He caught wind of a werewolf in Seattle.”

“Right…” Dean nodded a little. “I was hoping I could tell you both at the same time, but I'll just give him a call later.” 

He helped her with her bags and shut the front door. 

“What is it you wanted to tell us? Bobby said it was important. And where is he anyway?” Mary asked as they walked to the living room. 

“Bobby’s out back. He figured we’d need the space,” Dean answered. 

Sam stood up as they walked into the room. “It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Winchester.” 

Mary looked at her son. 

“This is Sam...Sam is an angel…” Dean started. “Literally. He is an angel and we're together and I’m having his baby.” 

“Dean, alphas cannot bear children,” Mary said. 

“See, that’s what I thought,” Dean replied. “But um, turns out, if an alpha and an angel, who also happens to be an alpha, are in a relationship, one of the alphas goes into a faux heat and essentially becomes an omega and they make a baby...but only if they’re compatible. And me and Sam are compatible…” 

“I’m going to be a grandmother?” Mary asked. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, yeah you are,” he smiled. 

“Oh Dean,” she smiled and got up to hug him. 

“You’re not mad?” He asked. 

“Why would I be mad?” She asked, looking at him. “Dean, honey, I couldn’t be happier. I never thought I’d get to be a grandmother. I’m glad you found a mate, Dean. Really.” 

“Yeah...me too,” Dean replied. 

“I’m going to go say hi to Bobby,” Mary said. “Nice to meet you Sam.” 

“That wasn’t to bad,” Sam said once she was gone.

“Just wait til she gets you alone,” Dean replied. He wrapped an arm around his middle. 

“You’re upset your father didn’t come,” Sam added. 

“Litte bit,” Dean said. “Doesn’t matter though. What’s a couple more days right? You hungry? I’m hungry.”


	5. Meeting the Parent's Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really long time since I've posted for this lol. Sorry about that. Next chapter should focus on John and Mary giving Sam the fifth degree and the impending arrival of Zachariah so pleased stayed tuned :)

**Meeting the Parents Part 2**

“You sure you don’t want me here?” Sam asked. 

“I think it’d be best if you weren’t,” Dean answered. “We don’t know how my dad’s going to react.” 

“All the more reason I should be here,” Sam frowned. “What if he hurts you?”

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll be here the whole time,” Bobby said. “Nobody will lay a finger on Dean.” 

“Please Sam...don’t fight me on this,” Dean told him. His shoulder’s sagged a little.  “I’m on edge enough and if you’re here….” 

Sam nodded and sighed. “I don’t like the idea, but if you’ll be less...stressed if I’m not here then I’ll make myself scarce for a couple hours.” 

“I’ll make it up to you later, give your wing muscles a nice massage,” Dean promised. 

Sam smiled a bit and leaned down to kiss him. “Be careful alright?” 

“Careful’s my middle name,” Dean winked. 

“They’re here,” Bobby said. 

Sam squeezed Dean’s hand and was gone the next time Dean turned to look. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest as John and Mary walked into the house. 

“Hey dad...you catch that werewolf out in Washington?” He asked. 

“Dead end,” John answered. 

Dean nodded a little. 

“Your mom said you there was something you wanted to talk to be about?” John said. 

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “You want a beer though? Long drive, gotta be thirsty right?” 

“You’re stalling,” John said as they walked to the kitchen. 

Dean leaned against the counter. “Well...I’ve been seeing someone for awhile now, you uh, you don’t know him-” 

“Him?” John interrupted with a raised eyebrow. “Found yourself a soft little omega?” He smirked and slapped Dean on the back. “Good for you.”

“No…” Dean shook his head and rolled his shoulders. “He’s an alpha actually…” 

“An alpha?” John asked frowning. “And, just how do you plan to carry on the Winchester name by mating an alpha? He a hunter?” 

“He’s not a hunter...and we’re not mates. We’re not really able to have a bond because it’d be taboo with his kind,” Dean answered. 

“His kind? What the hell have you gotten yourself into?” John frowned. 

“He’s...an angel,” Dean answered. “And I do not mean that in a ‘he’s really sweet and adorable’ kinda way. He is a literal angel...and he and I are having a baby...together….”

“Angel’s aren’t real,” John pointed out. 

“Actually, they are,” Dean answered. “They are as real as demons and werewolves, and vampires, and any other thing we’ve faced. And they are not little halo wearing, cute baby things people make them out to be. They possess people like demon’s, only they don’t do it against their will. Most of the people they possess pray for it. Offer themselves willingly. And they’re basically unkillable-” 

“Everything’s killable,” John interrupted. “Even an angel.” 

“Well yeah, first time I met him I tried to stab him,” Dean replied. “But he’s a chill guy. Smart too, and he’s great back up.” 

“I thought you said he wasn’t a hunter,” John pointed out. 

“He’s not,” Dean said. “He just gives me a hand when I need it, most of the time he handles research and I do all the heavy lifting…”

“Guess there won’t be any more of that,” John snorted. “How the hell did you get yourself knocked up anyway?” 

“Apparently when a human has sex with an angel enough times and if they’re both alpha’s one of them goes into a sort of faux heat and it enables them to conceive,” Dean explained. 

“And you happened to be the one who get’s knocked up,” John said. He shook his head.“You can forget about hunting now.” 

“I’ll be fine once the kids old enough,” Dean shrugged. “Just because I’m having a kid doesn’t mean I’ll stop hunting. You and mom had me and kept hunting.” 

“You’ve always been a bit soft Dean. One look at that baby and you’ll hang up your gear,” John said. “Where’s this angel of yours anyway? He’s ready enough to get you knocked up but he’s not here to meet your parents?” 

Dean held his tongue and instead picked up the glass of water he’d left out. “He’s already met mom,” Dean answered. “I didn’t want him here when I told you because I wasn’t sure how you were going to react.” 

“And how did you think I was going to react Dean? Happy?” John asked. 

“I figured you wouldn’t get snarky...maybe a bit happy. You’re only son is having a kid, and yes it’s happening in a weird way, but hey you’re getting grandchildren, mom’s happy...are you telling me you’re not?” Dean asked. 

“It doesn’t matter whether or not I’m happy Dean,” John shrugged. “Are you happy?” 

“Yeah…” Dean nodded. “I’m happy.” 

“So why do you care if I’m happy?” John asked. 

“You’re my father. A kid likes to know they haven’t disappointed them,” Dean answered. 

“I’m not disappointed in you Dean,” John told him. “It’s going to take time to get my head wrapped around this.” 

“You’ll be okay if Sam’s around though?” Dean asked. “It’s hard enough being a pregnant alpha, if you two are going to butt head’s, then he and I will find someplace else to stay.” 

John drank some of his beer and nodded. “I’ll give him the Wincehst welcome.” 

“Mom and Bobby already did,” Dean replied. 

“One more time won’t hurt,” John shrugged. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Just, don’t throw holy water at him.”

“We’ll see,” John replied. 

* * *

“I feel as though I should be the one giving you a massage,” Sam groaned softly. “Not the other way around.” 

“You’ll have plenty of opportunities to give me a massage,” Dean assured him. 

Dean felt the muscles shift under his fingers and worked his hands down to his lower back. Sam relaxed more under his touch. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“Better,” Dean answered. “How’d it go with my dad?” 

“I’ve never had beer with holy water in it before,” Sam answered. 

“Hey, better than having it thrown in your face,” Dean smiled. 

He sat up more as Sam rolled over so he was on his back with Dean straddling his waist. He put his hands on Dean’s thighs. 

“You seem better, more relaxed,” Sam noted. “Talking to your dad helped.” 

“Still not sure how he’s planning on handling this though,” Dean sighed. “Could just come at me in the middle of the night with a hanger.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t dwell on that,” Sam said. “Just think about us, and our child, and what you want the nursery to look like.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Nursery? We don’t even have a place to live, we can’t stay with Bobby forever.” 

“I know, that’s why, while you were talking with your father, I did a little looking around, found a nice little place for us. One bedroom, with an office that can be used for the nursery, kitchen that opens into the living room and a nice decent sized yard,” Sam told him. 

“You were busy,” Dean chuckled. “How far?” 

“California, in a spot that get’s all four season’s,” Sam replied. “We could drive out there and check it out. See how you like it?” 

“I like the sound of that,” he said. He leaned down to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out my new wincest Alpha and Omega 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10310033/chapters/22796078


End file.
